Forum:I got pearls willing to trade or dup
Ok so i have several pearls that i am willing to trade and or dup for people WITH pearls that they are willing to dupe for me. if you are interested please post your PSN GT and what you are looking for. I will then take down your gamer tag and send you message on the psn informing you if i have what you are looking for and that I will be send you a friend invite in order to do the duping. please have a mic because i will not dup or trade items if you do not have a mic unless you are willing to dup your stuff for me first to prove you can be trusted. My GT: BFS-TWYSTED --TWYSTED 01:23, March 6, 2010 (UTC) P.S ''I will check this post daily and send a message to your psn gt when i am able to '' i have a tsunami, aries, and a jackal but there level are too high for me.....do you have pearls that are from lvl 48-52?.....i'll try to get my mic on because i usually forget to charge it my psn is MINI_JACKIE_CHAN i'll be on tomorrow Mini as long as your mic works when we start the game and we can talk before duping its ok. i have alot of pearls mostly given to me by toma that i will dup for you i dont know what lvl they are but i can almost promise the are over your level TWYSTED 02:46, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ok i'll just save them until i'm high enough.....what pearls do you need?....and which ones do you already have? looks like we are talking back and forth on 3 different post so lets try to keep it on this one. i want any pearls i can get so it dont matter and i posted on the other post some of the ones that i can thinks of TWYSTED 02:53, March 6, 2010 (UTC) So now that we all have pearl guns no thanx to the armory and little thanx to Mr. Crabs I need better weapons. I am looking for a Bessie with more damage than 1600 and a bigger clip than 3 and a higher fire rate than (i think) .5. And I really want a unforgiven unforgiven with dam higher than 469 x 7 more than 2 shots and a higher fire rate than 1. I also need a pear shotty that DOESNT shoot gay rockets or grenades. And nethin else thats kool. I have a tons of pearl, at least one of every one, just not nethin stronger. Lemme know if youre up for trading GT: ALOPECOID i;m pretty sure all the pearls shottys shoot rockets or grenades ....do you have any pearls from 48-52 i got some pearls too i can dupe my psn i MINI_JACKIE_CHAN I am not sure what the specs are for my pearls but i am willing to dup the for you and you can just have your pic of what you want and what you dont. I will send you a message on the psn tonight and once you message me back to let me know you are online i will friend invite you then join your room TWYSTED 20:27, March 6, 2010 (UTC) i was just on and i found out that my brother gave away all my pearls, so i told tomhawk that i didn't have any...but my friend was going to dupe them for me again...i kept asking tomhawk to dupe me a lvl 48 tsunami for now because i was getting raped in the dlc but he didn't trust me fro some reason....what time r you usally on? Can i have pearls?? i dont have any, but i will dupe my orange guns! i have alot!!!!! Please add me! PSN: PPMPunkyScatman. twysted do you know if crawmerax respawns because i think i need to lvl up so i don't die too much in the dlc @Punky i will send you a friend invite when i get home and i will dup what i have for you. @Mini yes he is a respawn boss all you have to do is teleport out into the deep fathums and then back into his cave and go up and he will be there again. and abot toma not wanting to dup stuff for you that is up to him i just duped my tsunami for him last night i think it was a lvl 48 TWYSTED 22:54, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Oh and i dont play on week days so we will have to do this some time ovr the weekend. thanks TWYSTED!!! ~PPmPunkyScatman Well today is saturday so like i said i will send you a message on the psn to see if you are online if you are i will then send a friend invite TWYSTED 23:01, March 6, 2010 (UTC) what are your work hours twysted?...........i hope you trust me enough to dupe me your pearls without getting anything from me yet....cause my brother gave them away...i'll try to get them back ass soon as possible Yeah ill dup for you. i work 230 to 1100 tues-sat and it takes me about 30 minutes to get home and again that is eastern standard time. i am not sure what time ill be on tonight maybe around midnight baring the wife bitching but i will be on tonight sometime. TWYSTED 23:18, March 6, 2010 (UTC) haha ok hope you'll free sunday...my brother might be having his friends over playing mw2 so i'll probably won't be on tonight Yeah ill be on sunday dont know what time though TWYSTED 23:40, March 6, 2010 (UTC) yeah i live in eastern time too...ok hope you're on....didn't you tell me that you lvl up from 50-61 just by killing crawmerax...i think i need to do that but none of my friends didn't beat the dlc yet. hey, would anyone be willling to dup me some pearls. it would be appreciated, my psn-gt is cio-met35 just send me a message if you can.thank you! Yeah you can go up almost a full lvl in one fight with him if you kill some of the magots and other crabs running around and its a great place to get weapon profo up. and @cio-met35 i will send you a message tonight when i get on TWYSTED 00:10, March 7, 2010 (UTC) nice...i need to find someone to do that...a lvl 52 soldier against lvl 54 lance isn't working out for me @TWYSTED thanks! I have a mic too, i think you were the one who asked to make sure people have one on. Hi there, my PSN is TwistedSpaceman. I really don't like to dupe, but I was wondering if you had an elemental underaker or a nice serpens you'd be willing to trade. I have a formal weapon shop here: http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=99839 As I said I don't dupe, so trustworthiness shouldn't be an issue. I pledge that I'll drop my weapon first, and you don't have to drop until you pick it up, just t guarantee legitimacy. I don't have PSN/PS3 access until 7:30 central, but if you're interested you can just reach me on this page. (**NO MIC**)TwistedSpaceman 00:27, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah that was me saying you need to have am mic. that is mostly if you want to farm with me but i usually have a full room so i have to try to set aside time to farm with other people i am willing to dup if you dont because i have my stuff backed up on another character and my friends have all my weapons too I just like being able to talk to the people i can duping for. @twistedspaceman i dont really do trading but i believe that i have 2 serpens and i can just give you one of them am not sure if i have a elemental undertaker but if so you can have it too. and as far as the time goes you a an hour behind me so i prolly wont be on until about 11pm your time TWYSTED 00:31, March 7, 2010 (UTC)